Tu Mirada
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Song Fic Basado en los pensamientos de Kyouhei La canción esta en español


**Lo que el aburrimento me hace escribir**

**Summary:Basado en el cap 20 del manga Song fic Basado en los pensamientos de Kyouhei**

**Disclamer:Midnight Secretary pertenece a Ohmi Tomu no gano nada con esto**

**Escuchen la canción de Tu Mirada del Grupo Reik as se identificaran más con los personajes.**

* * *

"Su orgullo es demasiado fuerte" murmuro Kaya con tristeza en su cara

-¿Qué?-Kyouhei sorprendido Arqueo una ceja

-Oh nada creo que mejor me voy, mañana estare aqui para terminar el trabajo" dijo dirigiendose hacia a la salida.

"Esa maldita mujer" pensó mientras escuchaba una canción en la radio.

**No buscaba nada **  
**caminaba sin pensar **  
**Pero cuando vi tu cara **  
**no me pude alejar **

**No me lo esperaba **  
**y no supe reaccionar **  
**no encontraba las palabras **  
**ni un momento para hablar **

Qué extraño podria jurar que la canción tenia algo que ver con lo que sentía, la mirada de Kaya era cautivadora, y tenia un brillo en ellos que jamás encontraria,

**Y tu mirada.. **  
**me corta la respiración **  
**Me quema el alma **  
**y me acelera el corazón **  
**Pierdo el control **

**Tengo todo para arriesgar **  
**Siento que no puedo esperar **  
**Llévame en tus sueños **  
**y no me dejes hasta el final **  
**Tu mirada caí en mi piel **  
**y me va quemando otra vez **  
**Cuando te desatas **  
**ya no se que viene después **

Debia de dejar de pensar eso, pero esa mujer lo tenia en sus redes y ahora no paraba de pensar en ella a cada minuto, y desde ese punto de vista su sangre era lo de menos.

**Siempre dices tanto **  
**cuando vuelves a mirar **  
**Pero eres como el aire **  
**imposible de atrapar **

**Es una estrategia **  
**una intriga nada mas **  
**Voy haciendo que el misterio **  
**te descubra mas y mas **

Ella tenia algo misterioso de hecho cuando dejaba de ser una simple secretaria detrás de esas gafas y ese peinado recogido se escondia una persona que lograba volverlo loco.

**Y tu mirada.. **  
**me corta la respiración **  
**Me quema el alma **  
**y me acelera el corazón **  
**Pierdo el control **

**Tengo todo para arriesgar **  
**Siento que no puedo esperar **  
**Llévame en tus sueños **  
**y no me dejes ata el final **  
**Tu mirada caí en mi piel **  
**y me va quemando otra vez **  
**Cuando te desatas **  
**ya no se que viene después**

_"En que_ estoy_ pensando"_ se dijo a si mismo ya que ¿por que le importaba? ¿Es que acaso estaba enamorado de ella? de ser esi todo tenia sentido, ya que cuando estaba con ella se sentia feliz y eljos de ella la añoraba cada minuto.

**Y tu mirada.. **  
**me corta la respiración **  
**Me quema el alma ** **y me acelera el corazón ****Pierdo el control **

Cogió su chaqueta, se dirigió hacia el ascensor "Esa hora o nunca"suspiro aún no se habia ido estaba a punto de tenerla o perderla sabía que ella lo amaba de eso no tenia duda, porque tenian que ser solo jefe y Secretaria, amantes si ambos se atraian y se querian ¿Por que no ser algo más?

**Y tu mirada.. **  
**me corta la respiración **  
**Me quema el alma **  
**y me acelera el corazón**

Se dirigio hasta quedar centimetros detras de ella.

-¿Pero que?- dijo Kaya antes de ser silenciada por los labios de su jefe, Ahora tenia una respuesta clara de lo que ambos sentian ella lo amaba y el sentia lo mismo por ella, asi que no se rendiría lucharia por su amor... pero por ahora ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento.

-No me gusta ver esa mirada tan triste- le dijo Kyouhei después de besarla.

-Asi que era por eso- dijo ella en broma pero con los brazos cruzados.

-No solo me gusta Tu mirada que refeleja que estas enamorada de mi como yo lo estoy de ti- y la volvio a besar.

-Te amo- le dijo el atrayendola a su cuerpo para abrazarla posesivamente.

-Te amo- le repondio ella dejandose abrazar y volviendolo a besar esta vez con más pasión que nunca.

**&&&Fin&&&**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Siempre quize hacer un song fic de esta pareja con esta canción despues de ver al grupo Reik en concierto.**

**Con Amor una Midnighter Fan de esta pareja:**

**Arleth ^^**

**PD: recuerden los riviews son los aplausos del Autor ya que no tenemos salario**

**Feliz Año nuevo adelantado para todos ustedes. ^^**


End file.
